<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the haunting of your apartment by kontj (kaguol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775906">the haunting of your apartment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj'>kontj (kaguol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, ghost au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein you already know there’s a ghost in your apartment. the question is: what kind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the haunting of your apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>#YAKU:</b> ‘funsized’ ghost. you thought he was a kid at first so you bought him some toys to play with. he threw all your socks on the roof in retaliation.</p><p><b>#KITA:</b> tale as old as time ghost, but without the prejudice. ‘i’m dead what right do i have to judge’ he says, sipping the tea you made for him. doesn’t realize that he met historical figures until he sees John Paul in your textbook.</p><p><b>#BOKUTO:</b> the one you forget is dead. you have a great time with him and if you’re not careful you’ll catch feelings. has probably been only dead for a couple years. this is an angst fic waiting to happen don’t do it.</p><p><b>#KUROO:</b> you’d say he’s malicious but he’s probably just a Chad. turns out he’s not a chad but a disgraced scientist who accidentally drank poison instead of water bc he put the two cups next to each other. there’s a photo of him in your textbook that he ripped out as soon as you took it out of the plastic.</p><p><b>#SUNA:</b> the only one that scares you and not because he tries. more of a roommate that comes out of his room 4 times a year. won’t tell you but he wakes up every midnight to check if you’ve fallen asleep in the dryer again.</p><p><b>#ATSUMU: </b>you think he’s got you confused for a past ex but he’s actually just bad at not catching feelings especially when you took that spider out of the closet that one time. leaves you cute messages around the house. would be cute if his handwriting isn’t the same of a child’s from a horror movie.</p><p><b>#USHIJIMA: t</b>he disembodied voice that rattles your bones. are you afraid or turned on? you’re not sure but you like the danger. has been a ghost for too long he’s beginning to forget his own face. but he has an outline. we have basic shape structure. he has fluffy hair. you manage.</p><p><b>#AKAASHI:</b> the one that hasn’t realized he’s dead yet. you don’t even realize he’s dead until you try for a handshake and you meet air. you scream. he screams. he faints. you didn’t know ghost could do that.</p><p><b>#SAKUSA:</b> the actual sickly victorian era child of a baron. wakes you at 5am so he can mess around with the cleaning supplies. oddly fascinated by the simplest of things but he’s too prideful to ask for help on how to use a mop. has a vendetta against timothee chalamet.</p><p><b>#TSUKISHIMA:</b> the ex boyfriend who refused to cross the other side so heaven (and hell) locked him out. has no recollection of your time together but follows you around the house because ‘my chest feels funny when i don’t see you’ don’t fall for it bc if you both fall in love again it’s not going to end well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>